Silent Scream
by No poison
Summary: Syaoran's a 15 year old father. he has been let down by his father and so, he vows never to let his son down. and now...he has fallen in love...but what if his afraid? Full summery inside guys, READ it since this is not even half the story!


**Summery: **_**He was a father since the age of 15 after finding his son in a basket on the door steps to their house. He doesn't know how he could possibly be a father, but there is a simple explanation. He was drugged. And so, he was abandoned by his family. His heart was broken and his dreams were falling down. But he made it work, with that great secret he has. After all the things that happened to him because of his new found son, he still believes that he is the best thing that has ever happened to him. And now…he has fallen in love…**_

Sakura's Point of View

Ding, Dong.

_"Passengers for flight number 5367 please proceed to take their luggage which is being dispatched at gate number 2. Thank you!"_

'FINALLY!'

Ooooh! I was so excited I couldn't help but squeak.

I was finally here! I was finally in Hong Kong!! Ooooh I couldn't wait!

Me and my best friend Tomoyo and my-of course- other best friend Eriol –cough Tomoyo's lover cough-, all got accepted into the best collage OF HONG KONG!! Weepeee!!

And by the 'weepee' I mean 'hooray' not that 'we', 'pee'!

I mean we do, everyone does, but, what I mean is-BAH, not my point.

My point is that, we're moving here to go to collage. Well, Tomoyo and I are, Eriol already lives here, with his younger cousin, which reminds me…

I CANT WAIT TO MEET HIM!!

They-a.k.a: The two love-birds, talk about him ALL the time!!

He didn't tell us much about him though. Eriol I mean. Tomoyo has met him before though (but that was a year ago, must I point out!) but didn't know about him as much as Eriol. They would always fall in a private silence when I asked about him. I had ,of course, asked them about it and they told me that it was he himself who should be the one to tell me about him.

(I had a little difficulty at understanding that sentence at the beginning too, and, not just because it has more than one syllable, but whatever.)

But, anyways! We were going to live together in their apartment! (Apparently it's a big one since Eriol just rolled his eyes when Tomoyo and I asked if we would all fit in one apartment. At first, I thought he rolled his eyes because we asked him that 3 times, and at the same time, but then when he said 'Trust me on this, we'll fit!', I figured maybe not.)

Oh, and, Li-kun-Eriol's cousin- was going to pick us up.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! I'M FINALLY GONNA GET TO MEET HIM!

"Eeeeep!!" I said jumping up and down-HAY! Didn't you listen to me when I said I'm _excited?!_ "I'm soooooooooooooo Excited!!"

"Oh, really?!" Leave it to Eriol to pull a sarcastic comment right out of his sleeve!!

I am glad I gave him a hard but playful nudge in the ribs which made him go 'oof!'

Hehe!!

Eriol was about to make a comment as we entered the 'Arrivals' lobby (we didn't have a lot of bags, most of our stuff were being shipped over so…good for us I guess! Hehe), but was interrupted by Tomoyo's delighted squeak as she pointed towards an ice-cream stall.

"WHO WANT ICE-CREAM??" (Tomoyo squeaked this time! Honest!)

"Yum-mee!!" (Ok now that was me and Eriol! Hay, at least I didn't scream in delight!)

"You go get the ice-cream my little dears, I'll wait here for that cute little cousin of mine!"

Oh, and, ironically, he has the right to add little before all our names/nicknames/pet names or any other mean of referring to us (as in, me Tomoyo and apparently Li-kun) since his the eldest of us all. That baka!!

So, Tomoyo and I walked over to the ice-cream stall and bought three ice-creams. Pistachio flavor for Eriol, Cotton Candy for Tomoyo and strawberry for me!! WOOHOO!

But, as I was about to give my ice-cream a VERY delightful lick, someone hit me from the back and my scone fell right off it's bread cone and plumped right onto…

A certain kids head!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!!

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" I said as I knelt down while taking a tissue out of my pocket to clean 'my dear mess!'

Me and my stupid klutziness!!

The kid slowly lifted his head up to look me in the eyes and so I got a better look at him, and man, if only looks could kill!!

He was a boy around the age of four or five with a lot of messy chocolate brown hair with an amazing pair of amber orbs.

Despite the fiery glare in his eyes, I took a sudden liking to the kid. He was cute and he looked really funny, and much cuter when he was angry. (Not that I had seen him without the anger, but, you know, imagination!)

"Don't you ever-" He was, I'm sure, going to kill me, but a small portion of melted ice-cream that had run down his face, made its way into his mouth and the kids color suddenly turned 

to normal, and the anger was gone as he started smacking his lips together. Which is exactly why he cut himself off –thank God! and instead said:

"Hmmm…This actually tastes good!"

"You know I really am sorry right?" I said as I started wiping his face.

He turned red again as if in protest.

Oooooops!

But then turned back to normal, apparently deciding against blowing up. (he wouldn't ,I'm sure, mind being ice-cream-free!)

And they say girls have mood swings.

"You are sooooo KAWAIII!!"

I couldn't help but say that! I really spend too much time with Tomoyo! (Oh dear God bless Eriol! I hope she doesn't force HIM to dress-up in her outfits! Eep!!)

"Eh?" was his only respond.

For a moment there I thought he was going to want to kill me again.

"I said you look cute!-hay wait! You speak Japanese??"

"Do I look like I'm speaking African?" He said with a different type of glare this time.

"Hehe! My bad! I was just surprised." I said smiling.

"And why?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I sweet dropped.

"Well, you look Chinese, and I thought you looked too young to know two languages!" I replied innocently. "You must be smart!"

"My name is Sakura by the way!" I added with a, what I hoped, was a sweet smile.

That's when he did something that surprised me.

He stock his hand out, which was holding a chocolate ice-cream cone in it and said:

"Take this, instead of the one you dropped!"

I didn't think he would the caring sweet type.

Ok. I did. But I didn't think he would be so friendly with a stranger.

"Oh, no that's okay. Thanks a lot thou-" I was cut off.

By no other than Tomoyo.

If she tells me that we should leave I'll kill her! I still want to talk to this kid!!

"Oh well, I see you have met dear Yuki-chan already!"

Eh??

The kid turned towards Tomoyo and suddenly there was a flicker of recognition in those usually glaring eyes, and then, it was filled with fury! And he turned red! And there was smoke coming out of his ears! (oh dear!)

They knew each other?

Got me.

"We have talked about this!" The kid-Yuki apparently- said through gritted teeth. "it's…YUKITO!!"

Ok, he definitely doesn't like being called Yuki!

"Just like his father! Tsk, tsk!" And in comes ERIOL!!

Ehem.

Yukito's eyes turned watery right when he heard Eriol's voice and turned on his heels towards Eriol who, also had teary eyes, and ran towards his open arms shouting:

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

WHAT THE HELL??

And for the first time in an eternity, Tomoyo also seemed thrown off.

Eriol had kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around Yukito and raised-up with Yuki's head on his shoulder and both with their eyes closed.

It looked exactly like a drama movie, when a mother is reunited with her child after years and years of separation.

Number 1: WOW!!

Number 2: Eriol? Teary eyed? Double WOW!!

Number 3: And to think I thought Yuki was one of those tough kids who rarely cry?! Triple WOW!!

And number 4: DID HE JUST CALL ERIOL HIS MOTHER??

I Would be laughing my pants off if I wasn't so confused.

And then, just as suddenly as they had begun, they dropped the sad faces and pulled a smirk over their face.

"Still in character my man!!" Eriol said as he high-fived Yukito..

"Had a great teacher!" Was Yukito's reply.

And, suddenly, me and Tomoyo, burst into laughter.

And, just for the record, I proceeded to laughing my pants off.

After we had cooled down a little, Eriol's and Yukito's dramatic expressions came back on and so Tomoyo and I shut our mouth, waiting impatiently for the next act.

"Mama! Daddy's here! Are you going to talk to him?" Yukito said looking over Eriol's shoulder at a very young boy, probably a year older than me- GASSSSSSSSSSSSSSP!!

Yukito's eyes were so full of love and emotion when he looked at the boy.

What made me gasp though, was there similarities!

The young man in front of me had the same messy chocolate brown hair, the same cheekbone the same hard set of jaws, and had the same captivating amber eyes.

It was obvious that the young man had been through a lot of things. The mature expression, the precise control of manners and the shield in front of his eyes and the aura of confidence and independence he gave off.

And from the way he looked at Yukito, Eriol, and even Tomoyo, you could see that the people he trusted and loved, were all narrowed down to the little group standing in front of him.

I don't know why, but it made me feel jealous, feel left out, and-yet again- I don't know why, but, I vowed to myself that one day, I'll be the first one he looks at with such intense emotions.

I broke out of my trance when I heard Eriol.

"Don't talk to me about that _jerk! _He abandoned me!!" Was what Eriol said with pure hate and hurt. "I don't _ever _want to talk to him never, ever again!"

I thought that maybe he was Yukito's brother. And so I thought that he didn't know about their little 'drama' act and I thought that he'd be surprised. But, apparently, I had another thing coming, as he slowly put his right arm around Eriol's waist and the other arm on Yukito's head, and moved his head so close that his lips almost touched the hollow bellow Eriol's ear, and whispered:

"Not even if I say I love you?!"

Ok, good first impression or not, I cracked up!!

All the while thinking how deep his voice sounded.

And then, they themselves cracked up and Eriol turned around ,as Yukito jumped out of his arms, and gave a , must I point out, _friendly _hug to the young man (who I'm guessing is Syaoran.)

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww, man! That was sick! Hay! What the hell is on your hand?!" Eriol said and touched the back of his neck to…

…rob off a small trickle of strawberry ice-cream!

Oops! (the 3rd time! Oh, for crying out loud!)

Syaoran looked at his right hand (the one that was on Yukito's head) and smirked. He bent down as Yukito jumped up into his arm and said:

"Taking strawberry shower kiddo?"

"Hmph!! It was _her _fault-pointed at me- _She _dropped her ice-cream! –pointed at me yet again! Oh joy!-on my head!"

Syaoran turned to me, and for a second I blacked-out! Seriously, I blacked out, looking in his amber orbs!

And apparently so did he, since it took him a while to speak.

"Uh, um…so…-cough- sorry… I didn't mean to be rude…" He bowed to me and put Yukito back down. "I'm Li Syaoran. Yukito's father."

At first I didn't get it. Then my eyes popped out!

YUKITO'S FATHER??

I think he noticed my shock since he chuckled and continued:

"Ye, well…things happen!" while robbing the back of his head.

Every one went quiet then. (Well, not everyone, since most of the people in the airport didn't even know we existed. But whatever!) so I decided that I should say something. He was waiting for my reply.

Then I remember my vow and so remembered that I should say something smart.

And fast.

Something smart and fast! Come on! You spent years with Eriol, you should at least have learned something in the art of conversation! COME ON!!

"You have a bad taste in men!" I said and looked at Eriol pointedly.

Oh, good you baka! GREAT COME BACK!! NOT!

Ok, we need damage control. Damage control!!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! Can I meet your wife!! Can I meet your wife!! Oooo, she must be a lucky woman!!' I said that bouncing up and down.

And for some reason, it hurt to know that he was already married.

Don't ask why.

But tell me if you know! If you know why, I mean.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito's heads dropped.

DAMN! WHAT DID I SAY THAT WAS WRONG?!

"I…well… I don't have…I'm not married."

"Eh? Your girlfriend then?" I asked hesitantly.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked at all. Since I think it was the wrong question.

If Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito banging their hands to their foreheads is any indication.

And, I was surprised yet again, when Syaoran laughed a hearty laugh.

This made the trio (-yawn- Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito) look up with shock etched on their faces.

"Eriol hasn't told you then."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"I- I'll tell you some other time eh?" He smiled warmly at me. Which made the trio's eyes pop _wide _open! "Welcome to Hong Kong!"

He gave me yet another smile, which, for some reason, made me want to melt right there and then.

"I'm sorry Li-kun, I didn't mean to pry!" I cried. (Not literally!)

"Oh, please, call me Syaoran!"

Which made the trio's mouth drop so wide open I think I heard them hit the floor.

"A…arigato! " I said cheerfully. Hay, I'm still me! "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

That made him look at me with concern in his eyes.

"I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!!" I almost screamed bawling.

"I already know you." He said with yet another smile. " Your Kinomoto Sakura! I've heard _a lot _about you, Kinomoto-san!"

"Hehe! Please, call me Sakura!"

"My pleasure!"

And he turned to the trio…

…and froze!

"Oh, my dear God, their three of them!" was what he whispered with fear.

Which made me turn to the trio and I almost wet my pants.

"Oh my dear God their three of them!" (I said that!)

Because, I mean COME ON!!

There were three now! THREE!!

Incase your wondering there are three of what, I'll tell you.

There are three of them who get those big starts in their EYES!!

You know, the ones who plan things light years ahead and then corner you and force you to give up all the information they need, the ones who-OH DEAR GOD IM SCARED!

"D…do you think their going to kill us tonight?" I whispered softly.

"I…I don't k…know, but it would be wise to keep a club by your bed when you go to sleep!" Syaoran answered in the same low voice as mine.

"cover you ears!" I whispered urgently.

"No?!" he said gravely.

"Yes!" I answered with the same tone.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

Um, do you think it's too late to walk back in the plane and fly back to Japan?

**Hay guys!! Hope you liked the first chapter.** **Well, the story is going to have a little more drama in it though I'll try to keep humor in it to balance the whole thing, but, hehe, whatever! Please Read and Review!!**

**C ya!**

**P.S: I HATE SCHOOL!!**

**P.P.S: I HATE EXAMS!!**

**And…**

**JasonROX!!**


End file.
